


No Lie

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [338]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lies, M/M, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/18/19: “detect, dignity, shortage”





	No Lie

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/18/19: “detect, dignity, shortage”

Being a werewolf made Derek a living lie-detector.

He had no shortage of experiences as a child embarrassing his mom in front of her human friends and associates, blurting out they were telling fibs.

Derek learned to let humans retain their dignity and allowed at least the little white lies to pass unacknowledged.

Then came Stiles, who equivocated constantly. Of necessity, he insisted to Derek, especially after they started dating. He was a lawman’s son and subject to frequent interrogation. Stiles _needed_ to stretch the truth.

_Fine_, Derek decided, since every _I love you_ from Stile’s mouth was undeniable truth.


End file.
